Corpse Party- Wishes
by TheLlamaOverlord
Summary: Ayumi wished on the typical shooting star, and wished for everything to go her way. She finally gets the guy of her dreams and all her friends are back to life, but will everything remain peaceful and happy? Were her wishes worth the pain her friends have to deal with? (Some characters are a little OOC, if not, completely OOC.)
1. Chapter 1

**Corpse Party: Wishes- Chapter 1**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY.**

Eyes downcast, a petite girl who's name is Ayumi Shinozaki stood outside her house. Ayumi let out a small sniffle, sighing as she gazed up at the sky. It had been two months since the death of her friends. Ms. Yui, Seiko Shinohara, Sakutaro Morishige, and Mayu Suzumoto. All because of her doing that stupid charm, all her friends died a horrible death that will remain unforgettable. Although Ayumi knew it wasn't her fault, it still saddened her to know she could of done something to help, but she couldn't. She wasn't the most popular girl or the best girl in general and those people all had their flaws and accepted each other along with her for who she was. She felt encouraged by her teacher and friends everyday, and now she had to deal with the thought of death being their only vengeful thought till eternity. Ayumi shook her head and took a deep breath. She didn't want to have an anxiety attack, especially before bed.

Looking up at the sky, Ayumi saw a bright sparkling light in the dark, night sky. What was it? It was a shooting star. Her eyes lit up automatically, her mood lifting and feeling excitement enter her. There was an actual shooting star and it wasn't fake. Closing her eyes, Ayumi wished upon the star, wishing for everything to go her way. She wanted her friends back, she wanted Satoshi, she just wanted it all. She opened up her eyes only to see the star was gone. Sighing from the slight disappointment since she hoped to see it one last time before it disappeared. She went inside her house, went into her room, and went to sleep.

* * *

Ayumi walked into the entrance of her school, feeling slightly refreshed from that night's sleep. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so peppy and happy, although she did feel a bit heavier in an odd way. Maybe she had anxiety and her mind was trying to trick her into thinking she wasn't.

She heard a bright cheery voice call out her name behind her as she began to walk down the halls to the library to read before class.

"AYUMI!"

Ayumi looked behind her finally to see where the voice was coming from, and it was her _crush._ Satoshi ran to her, wrapping his arms around her petite figure, giving her a kiss on her head, sighing deeply.

"W-what the hel-he-hell? Mochida-kun!? What're you doing?! L-let go of me! D-don't kiss me!" Ayumi spoke loudly, her voice shaking. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her cheeks heat up. Satoshi let go of her and smiled brightly with that little innocent smile of his.

"No need to be upset! I was just happy to see you. You're my girlfriend after all."

 _"Girlfriend..? I- I don't remember this.. I- the..the wish. It actually worked? N-no I must be dreaming."_

"Ayumi? You okay? You're acting all awkward and acting as if you're uncomfortable with me."

Ayumi's heart continued to pound furiously as she gulped. That was exactly it! She was completely nervous and uncomfortable in a way as if she thought this was all creepy and or spooky. Nervously staring at her boyfriend _,_ she tried figuring out what she was to say to him.

Swallowing hard once more, she chocked out her words. "I-I'm fine! I just kind of forgot we were.. Dating..."

Satoshi frowned slightly, patted Ayumi's back and chuckled awkwardly as he continued to pat. As he was about to speak, Ayumi cut him off and spoke herself.

"A lot was going on and I was busy and I forgot that I even had to go to school and er..."

Satoshi laughed and stared at his _girlfriend_ and smiled at her reassuringly. "It's fine Ayumi, no worries. You are just busy. You are class rep after all! Hey, we have 20 minutes until class. What do you want to do?"

Satoshi stared at Ayumi with his innocent eyes and fixed is hair as he did so. Ayumi finally had a boyfriend. What was she supposed to do with him? Kiss? Hug? Be affectionate? Ayumi wasn't ready to kiss him, not even hug him. She's hugged Yoshiki back in Heavenly Host, but she had no intentions of anything with love or affection towards the action.

Wait, that was it! Heavenly Host.. Everyone died.. And Ms. Yui... As Ayumi thought of all her friends' deaths she had completely forgotten about it all. How could she? Breathing in and out quickly, she began to let out small sniffles before she completely spurted out, tears rolling down her cheeks and letting out small whimpers. Satoshi was completely appalled by the sudden outburst. He looked down at her and stepped away slightly, and raised his hands in defense. He was really confused. When his younger sister cried he just gave her candy and read her bedtime stories. Would that even work for a 17 year old girl who doesn't seem emotionally stable?

Mustering up the little bit of courage he had, Satoshi spat out his words, butchering some words by accident. "A-Ayumi?! What's wrong? Do you need tissues? Are you hurt? Do you need Ms. Yui to talk to?!"

The moment Satoshi mentioned their teacher, she completely lost it. "...M..Ms Yui! She's dead! What're you talking about? Are you dense?! SHE'S DEAD! EVERYONE IS DEAD, NOT BREATHING. NOT LIVING. THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!"

Dropping down onto the floor, Ayumi continued to cry, and Satoshi backed away even more. His heart rate increased as little trickles of sweat formed at the corners of his forehead. He was beyond baffled from it all. He looked both ways down the halls and ran down the left hall, leaving Ayumi crying. She took in quick short breathes and chocked more on her tears. The snot coming from her nose ran down slowly and she wiped it with her sleeve. She felt a familiar warmth and realized it was not snot, it was blood. She had a bloody nose. She grunted out of agony from the nosebleed. It didn't hurt but now wasn't the best moment for something like that. As the repetitive thoughts of being alone clogged her mind and blocked her from thinking of anything else, her eyes went wide. The feeling of being alone scared her, the feeling of being surrounded by nothing always made Ayumi succumb to a dark place in her mind. The tears continued to come down as her nose furiously bled onto her uniform shirt. Some of the blood dripped onto the tiled floor of the halls. This was how she would be spending her time before class.

Coughing up some phlegm, Ayumi continued to choke. She spoke softly to herself.

 _"Don't leave me.."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Corpse Party: Wishes- Chapter 2**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY.**

Ayumi chocked on her tears, remaining on her knees. How could her own "boyfriend", leave her like that?

"Ms. Shinozaki? A-are you okay? N- no no no don't cry! Oh no! Your nose!"

Ayumi rubbed her eyes as she looked up in front of her, only to see a very tall girl in front of her with short brown hair and brown eyes. She looked very young, she had the facial features of a child, but her height made her looks not matter at all.

"Stand up.." The girl said softly to Ayumi as she held her hand out for her to grab onto. Once Ayumi grabbed on, she pulled her up and chuckled.

"Please don't cry, it'll be okay." The girl smiled and patted Ayumi on the head and handed her 3 tissues to stop the bleeding.

Ayumi nodded and gratefully accepted the tissues and began cleaning her face up.

"So, how are you feeling..? We would like to know."

Ayumi cocked her head to the side, completely dumbfounded.

"We? Who is 'we'?" Ayumi asked softly as she continued to dab at the little drops of blood that still came out from her nose slowly.

The girl simply laughed out loud and whistled, using her fingers and suddenly about 9 girls circled around Ayumi, all of them from different grades.

"What?! Who are you all?!"

Another girl who was short and blond giggled and spoke to Ayumi. "We're the _Shinozaki Fan Club_! We look up to you! You're so short but you have the most control since you're a senior, and class rep!"

Ayumi shook her head with dismay. This was the most idiotic thing ever. She should be grateful, but why should she?! She didn't want this.

 _"What did I wish for..."_ Ayumi mentally started listing all the things she wished for.

 _"Satoshi to be dating me.. ev_ _eryone adoring me and being popular, also to be respected by others. Everyone coming back to life.. and to be respected._ _So... oh god no. I made all those stupid wishes! I didn't think they would turn out this way!"_

The tall female spoke, breaking Ayumi's train of thought. "Ms. Shinozaki-san? May we walk you to class?"

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"Are those new knee socks?"

"I love your hair."

"Yeah! Can you do mine like that?"

Being bombarded by all these questions and statements, the petite girl awkwardly looked at her 'fans', and sighed. "Okay, take me to class?" As much as Ayumi wanted to scream 'fuck off' to them, she realized she honestly couldn't. After all she wished for it, and couldn't take it back.

* * *

As soon as it was lunch time, Ayumi escaped from the fan club since they had been following her around everywhere. She rushed past the crowds of students to the cafeteria. She stumbled around a lot and she landed on a girl.

"O..ow!"

"Ow! What the fuck you whor-"

The two girls gasped in unison as they eyed each other.

"..S..SUZUMOTO!" Ayumi smiled brightly but the smile quickly faded away when she noticed how her friend was dressed, and how she looked. Mayu's uniform was more 'scandalous' than how it was supposed to be. The skirt was hiked up more, she wore black fishnet tights, and the shirt was set off the shoulder to look more 'edgy'. Ayumi took a closer look at Mayu's face and noticed the dramatic eyeliner she had on. It wasn't your plain typical cat eye, the wing was extended up more and was completely filled in. Mayu's hair also had hot pink highlights. Her normal, smooth golden brown hair was now fried and ruined with bright neon highlights that were scattered around within her hair.

Ayumi was in awe by the girl's looks. She realized she shouldn't care since Mayu was alive, but she would still wonder about it.

Ayumi stood up and grabbed onto Mayu's hand and pulled her up, and the two of them began walking towards a table in the cafeteria. They decided to pick the last table. It was the dirtiest, but no one would sit there and would be able to hear of their conversations. Dusting off bread crumbs from the table and seats, Ayumi sat down and made room for Mayu to sit across from her.

"I'm so glad you're okay.. W-where are the others by the way..?"

Mayu raised a brow as she crossed her arms and spoke. "What do you mean by 'the others'?"

Ayumi scoffed, crossing her arms as well. "Morishige, Kishinuma, Nakashima, and Shinohara."

Mayu laughed sarcastically and narrowed her eyes at the now nervous Ayumi.

"Kishinuma is a fucking man whore now. Remember when I was going to move? Well I 'rebelled' against my family so they moved without me, and I live with Shinohara now. Morishige broke my fucking heart. He slept with Shinohara. Yeah, I know you're probably wondering why I would be room mates with her now, but she's fucking stacked from head to toe with money so I'm just using her. Nakashima is depressed because you started dating Mochida-kun and she's all shy and timid now. How could you forget all that? You brain dead?"

Ayumi's eyes went wide as Mayu explained. She was just not with it. How could all of that happen? It had to be because of her wish, but she didn't really care that everyone had drama, all of them were alive and well and that's all she needed. Along with the popularity and guy of her dreams.

"That's really surprising to me. No one is hurt right?"

Mayu chuckled and batted her false lashes innocently. "Surprisingly, no one has got into fights. I think the most dangerous thing for you is dealing with Nakashima or with Kishinuma's whore hounds."

Cringing from the words that came from Mayu's lips, Ayumi began asking questions.

"Whore hounds?"

"Whore hounds is what we call all the girls that sleep with Kishinuma. He is still doing his drugs, he had sex a lot and I think he almost slept with a teacher. He's a fucked up dude who wants sex all the time. I'm pretty sure his sister ratted him out to their parents so he's on bad terms with them."

Ayumi felt her heart beat increase rapidly. Why did that, out of everything affect her? She had no feelings for the bleached blonde male. IF anything, he could jump in a lake and drown, and she wouldn't care! Deciding to carry on with this conversation before the lunch ended, Ayumi smiled at Mayu for a second and responded to Mayu's explanation finally.

"This world is shit. Everyone got screwed over.."

"Our world, in this school, in our homes," Mayu cleared her throat. "our lives are shit, but life fucks us over. I feel lots of pain still. I always think back to the day I found out they did it.. but hey, there are plenty of fish in the sea, and if I don't want a fish I could probably get caught by a hot fisherman."

Ayumi giggled at her friends comment and stared at the clock, listening to the rhythmic sound of the ticking. This was her life now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Corpse Party: Wishes- Chapter 3**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY.**

The bell for lunch to be over finally rang. The blaring noise of the bell echoed for a bit in the half empty cafeteria. Mayu stood up and dusted off her skirt from the food crumbs and stretched. Ayumi stood up as well and folded her arms behind her back, gazing at her friend.

"What class do you have next Shinozaki?"

"Gym."

Mayu smirked and clasped her hands together. "I have it too. I wonder why we haven't spotted each other. After all it is the second week of school so the schedules are being switched, so maybe that's why. Lets get going."

* * *

Entering the locker room for the girls', the two of them opened up their gym lockers, set their clothes and other items in there, and got dressed in their uniforms. As Mayu finished getting dressed, she went to the bathroom section of the locker room while Ayumi stayed behind still putting her things away. The two of them still had time anyway, so relaxing a bit wouldn't hurt. Locking her locker, Ayumi took a seat. Two girls entered the locker area. One had strawberry blonde hair; her hair was completely straight, pulled into a high pony tail, and the other girl had short, black curly hair. The two girls chatted amongst themselves; they then took a seat on the bench Ayumi was sitting at.

"Did you hear that today we'll be playing dodge ball with the boys? The teams will either be mixed or it'll be the classic 'boys VS girls'! Doesn't that sound exciting?" The girl with the short hair spoke joyfully as she stared at her friend who seemed to be unimpressed.

"I suppose it'll be fun, Mea, but I'm not sure if I would be ready to handle it. Kishinuma has gym during this time too.. and I think I'll be a bit flustered around him."

"Pshhhh!" Mea looked at her friend and wrapped her arm over her friend's broad shoulders. "You got this Rikko! You can finally confess to him!"

"I would but I know he has dated lots of girls too, and..." Rikko looked to the side and blushed slightly. "Maybe if I do happen to date him, I could finally do it with him and he'll be satisfied with me only and only want me forever!"

Mea laughed and winked at her. "Don't be thinking like that. You are aware though other people want you, right.. like for example someone who's really close to you? Why pick up a lump of coal now when you have a diamond waiting for you down the road? Sure he is really hot.. like hella hot.. really really hot.."

"Okay, okay I get it! We should probably do our stretches real quick before the game."

Mea obliged, and with that, the two girls stood up and went away to do their warm ups. Ayumi sat there, thinking deeply of all the things she had just heard. Everyone seemed to want Yoshiki. Had they not been aware she was hearing everything? Hearing the truth behind Yoshiki's actions broke her heart. She still couldn't understand why she felt this way, the stinging sensation of nausea. Maybe she was jealous? No, it couldn't be jealously. She was probably just anxious or upset by the fact Yoshiki turned out to be an even bigger delinquent than he was before. She maybe thought that all her hard work on him was a waste, but then he did always save her in Heavenly Host. Heavenly Host didn't happen though because of her wish, so it was rather hard for Ayumi to think of anything good as she thought of the bleached haired male.

As soon as Mayu was done doing her business, she screamed out for Ayumi as she came out of the bathroom stall, and Ayumi automatically came to Mayu like a dog listening to their owner.

"Lets go, the game is gonna start and we have to go over the rules."

Ayumi mumbled in agreement and followed Mayu out the door to the gym. The two of them were such an odd pair. The goody-two shoes class rep, and Mayu who may be a delinquent, but Mayu didn't look like she laid a finger upon drugs though, so there would not be a problem.

* * *

The students gathered around in a blob; the bleachers were such a pale grey and they didn't match the school colors. It was very dull. The art on the walls representing their school did makeup for the lack of color on the seating and on the stage. Ayumi took note of how the decorations and art looked like. She really did like art so this was intriguing to her. More interesting to her than this class.

The sound of flats clicking across the wooden, shiny floor caused Ayumi to look up to see a all thin women who stood in the middle of the gym. She was so thin, her collarbone jutted out all the way and her chin was pointy. She had bleached, damaged hair pulled back in a tight little bun at the top of her head, and she wore pink sweatpants and a matching hoodie with it. The women spoke loudly, making a huge announcement. Her voice was loud and proud that it shown 100% confidence.

"Alright students. This is your first class with the opposite sex being here. Now, this will not be your last. When we play games like these, you will either be mixed, or you won't. It's quite simple. Now do you guys remember the numbers you were given last week? If you were not here or you don't have a number, you will be number two. Okay? Also to those new here, my name is Mrs. Tachibana. M'kay?"

All the students mumbled and nodded in agreement with no objections against her way of teaching or anything against the procedure. The students started to scatter about, all the girls began looking for their friends or went to the boys to flirt a bit. Ayumi took this as a chance to find Mayu and once she did, she walked towards her awkwardly.

"Suzumoto.. whats your number?"

"Eh.. I think 3. We won't be on the same team. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Mayu looked at Ayumi sincerely with that cute smile she always had. Ayumi could feel her body tingle with, excitement? No, this had to be pure bliss. All she wanted was to see her friends all smile. Even if it was a fake smile, it would still mean somethinghing. Even though Mayu was all rebellious and edgy, she still had that cute little voice and precious doll like face that screamed innocence.

"Hey Suzumoto I wanted to sa-"

"OKAY. Number twos, left side of the gym, along with the fours. Number threes, right side of the gym along with the ones. Kay? Get it, got it, good. Now lets go over the rules real quick. Now, no hitting the boys in certain areas, and no hitting the girls in certain areas. We don't want to get sued again! When I blow the whistle, run up to the center line, grab your doge balls and do your thing. If you get hit with a ball, you'll be out, then we move onto the next few rounds. Since you guys are seniors you should know to be polite."

After Mrs. Tachibana's announcements, everyone got into their spots and Ayumi realized Satoshi was on her team, and he had gym around this time too.

"Mo-Mochi-.. Satoshi!" Ayumi called out to him softly, and he automatically heard her and walked to her to hug her tightly.

"Ayumi! Oh god I am so damn sorry.. I didn't know what to do and I got scared!"

Ayumi pressed her head against his chest and listened to his steady heart beat. She forgave him, she really wasn't one to hold grudges anyway. Before they knew it, the teacher blew the whistle and everyone rushed to the center line, grabbed their balls, and began throwing. Mayu, who was on the opposite team had Yoshiki and Rikko on her team, along with a few unfamiliar faces Ayumi didn't know. Ayumi had Mea on her team along with her boyfriend and again, people she did not know.

Mayu threw a ball and it nailed a boy right in the face.

"AHAH. Suck it!" Mayu screamed as she dodged a bunch of peoples' balls after she threw the ball at the boy.

Mrs. Tachibana sighed and shook her head. "MINUS 2 POINTS FOR SUZUMOTO AND HER LANGAUGE."

"Really? What the hell! That's not a bad word or anything, how is that even fai-"

BAM.

A guy with dark hair, his bangs covering both his eyes, nailed Mayu in the head with the dodge ball, and a loud banging noise echoed throughout the gym.

"Ow! Fuck, what the fuck how is _that_ fair?"

"Get out of the game Ms. Suzumoto. It's fair game."

"Yeah yeah, fair game my booty."

Ayumi watched as Mayu walked to the bleachers to sit with the other kids who were out. Most of the people out were the ones who got out on purpose, for example, the girls.

No one was really throwing balls at Ayumi so it would be awhile till she got out. It must of been because of how small she was. Regardless of that, everyone had horrible aim, unless they were aiming at someone tall or out in the open. Continuing to eye everyone, Ayumi noticed how Satoshi caught every ball that was thrown at him, and he threw every ball back at whoever threw it with all his force. Sadly they were good at dodging it. She again continued to watch, and she would occasionally have to dodge or move slightly out of the way. All the others were sweating like crazy, breathing heavily and trying not to get hit, and all Ayumi had to do was step to the side while others were sliding and jumping. She wanted to feel bad, but it was obviously fair game.

"SHIT!"

"OW"

"WATCH IT!"

The game was slowly getting more intense, and a few people got out. On the opposing team, Rikko held a ball and slowly walked to Yoshiki. Rikko was a rather tall girl, she was probably the tallest girl at the school. She knew she had to hurry up and confess before _she_ was the one to get hit and hurt.

"Kishinuma.. ah.. I would like to go ou-"

A thin girl with her hair pulled back into a braid threw a ball hard and it hit the wall, and bounced back in her face. She screamed a loud 'ow' which caused Yoshiki to not here Rikko's confession.

"Huh?" Yoshiki dodged a ball and glanced at Rikko for a few seconds before setting all his attention on the game. Meanwhile, Ayumi watched the two of them very closely.

 _"She had to be confessing... ugh what do I do..."_

Ayumi shook her head, slightly ashamed she was planning on ruining a poor high school student's confession. Another loud banging sound was made as a rubbery dodge ball smacked the wall once more. Ayumi turned around, bent down and picked up the ball. She finally had a ball! She looked down at the ball and ran her thumb against the rubbery material. The ball was so big in her hands. It would surely hurt her if she got hit with these a bunch of these. She was interested in the texture the ball had, but Ayumi quickly discarded her thoughts. She had been lost in her little world that she did not realize Satoshi was already out, and all what was left was her and Mea. Ayumi gazed from afar as the tall girl inched closer and closer to Yoshiki. Without thinking, Ayumi threw the ball with all her might as she let out a grunt, and it certainly did not hit her target. Instead, she hit Yoshiki with the ball at his crotch.

Everyone saw what had happened and all the guys groaned in agony while the girls covered their eyes and winced from the loud noise of Yoshiki's scream. Yoshiki fell back on his back and all Ayumi could do was gasp at what she had done.

S/N= side note, author's note

S/N: I am very sorry for never publishing anything in quite awhile. Now I have lots of time, so expect this to be completed soon. Sorry for any spelling errors. I always check for big mistakes, like misspelling words, but the little mistakes like there being an extra period, or me saying 'she' instead of 'he.' Bear with me please. Plus, what other ships would you like to see?


	4. Chapter 4

**Corpse Party: Wishes- Chapter 4**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY.**

Mrs. Tachibana got up from the bleachers and walked towards Yoshiki's lying body.

"Ugh.. can I go to the nurse?"

"Yes, you may. Would someone like to take him to the nurse? I can't trust him alone."

Rikko looked at the students sitting at the bleachers and noticed how no one bothered to raise their hands. Everyone was just chatting amongst their selves and pointing at Ayumi and Yoshiki once in awhile when they continued to chat and gossip.

She mustered up the courage and raised her hand. "I would like to take him. Maybe I could stay with him and walk him back?"

Mrs. Tachibana looked at the tall girl. The girl did not have the aura of a trouble maker. She seemed like the typical 'girl next door', which was good enough for the teacher to let her take Yoshiki to the nurse. Of course Mrs. Tachibana would of liked Ayumi to go so she could apologize on the way, but she didn't care as much since she knew that Yoshiki's parents wouldn't sue the school for him being harmed.

"Come on Kishinuma, lets go.." Rikko spoke softly to him as if she were a mother helping a poor defenseless child.

He simply grunted and stood up. His eyes were half-lidded and he certainly looked like he was in pain. Did it hurt that bad? Did Ayumi really hit him that hard? Regardless of any of that, she actually felt bad, and she was worried what everyone would say to her. She was mostly worried about what that girl would say to Yoshiki. Ayumi watched the two of them walk out of the gym. She could see how Rikko was reaching to grab Yoshiki's hand, but she saw how she pulled her hand back due to shyness. All Ayumi could do was roll her eyes at how desperate that girl seemed.

* * *

"Ayumi, its not your fault you hit him there. I am sure you meant no harm.. it was pretty funny though."

"Isn't he your best friend though? Had I just not hurt him?"

Satoshi sighed and stared at the other students playing dodge ball. Ayumi had been forced to stay out for two rounds so she would not hurt anyone else, and Satoshi offered to stay with her so she wouldn't be lonely.

"Well, when I asked you out he got mad at me because he said he had a crush on you first. I was completely unaware of the circumstances and his feelings, so he isn't my friend anymore, and he kinda hates me. I hope he doesn't hate you or anything. You probably wouldn't of guessed him and I were on each other's shit-list, but we are. We just made a pact to not fight at school. Anywhere else is A-Okay."

Ayumi sadly nodded and took a deep breath. She couldn't help but feel guilty for them not being friends. She was unaware of his crush on her as well, and now she realized he'll probably fall for someone else, well, he has already. Probably more than 10 times. All Ayumi could do was pray that everyone would be happy now, and alive because of her wishes. Hopefully none of her other wishes will backfire once again, right?

* * *

As the two of them reached the nurse's office, Rikko let out a small exasperated sigh. She could feel herself sweating and her pace of walking was a mixture between running, and almost walking too slow like a snail. She certainly looked awkward. Her lips felt dry, her whole body felt itchy and she just wanted to scream. If only Yoshiki knew how much of an affect he was doing to her mentally, and physically. Finally opening up her mouth slowly, the words finally escaped.

"Kishinuma?"

Yoshiki simply glared at the girl and narrowed his grey eyes as he heard his name being called. "What?"

A small blush crept onto her face and she quickly got flustered. "Uh.. um, would you like to go out?" Rikko forced a small smile onto her clear face as she looked at Yoshiki. Yoshiki was only three inches taller than her, so she really didn't have to look up at him.

"Excuse me? Do you think just because you took me to the nurse's office you're someone special?"

Rikko lowered her head and mumbled. "N-..no of course not... I just have been planning to ask you out and see where it all goes."

Yoshiki continued to narrow his eyes and he scowled at her. "Stop right there. I know how its like to have a crush on someone. You're not getting me that easily. Imagine having to see the one you love with someone else every single fucking day. I don't want to see where _this_ goes. You should only want someone because you love them. Now fuck off and leave me alone. You're not even close to anything I like."

Yoshiki had no idea why he was being so blunt and rude, he had a weird deja vu feeling, as if this had happened to him before, so all his anger just came out. Yoshiki was always like that when it came to anything. He wouldn't be cursing though. He'd just stick to the point and leave.

Rikko whimpered from his harsh words and placed her hand over her heart, expecting to feel it shatter, and all it did was pound the same rhythmic beat it always did. She honestly thought Yoshiki would be happy to just sleep with her, and bam, just like magic, he'd love her. This wasn't anything she would expect it to be. She didn't expect him to be a spectacular gentleman, she just wanted his attention.

"Bu-but all the other girls?"

".. fuck off, learn that you aren't like other girls, and I mean that in the worst way ever."

Fighting the urge to cry, she gulped down the lump in her throat and ran off down the halls, disappearing in the darkness of it. He could hear the sounds of her sobs, and he did not care at all. He pushed open the door and entered the office, being greeted by a friendly nurse.

* * *

The game was over, and everyone had 10 minutes to get changed and to have their stuff ready for their next class. Rikko sniffled some more and ran into the girls' locker room, and Mayu and Ayumi watched her as she ran into a stall, and a small click of the latch was heard.

"She's crying..?" Ayumi asked Mayu as Mayu slipped on her uwabaki slipper onto her left foot.

"Aha, Kishinuma probably rejected her."

"That doesn't make any sense though. Didn't you say he was a player or whatever?"

"Oh no he is, he's just very picky with the girls he sleeps with. Most of them aren't even from this school. They are from his old school, or from the school close by, the Byakudan Senior High School."

Ayumi shrugged, simply confused by his antics. It didn't matter to her really, it shouldn't of mattered, but regardless he shouldn't make girls cry.

"We should probably get to our next class. The school day is almost over."

"Yeah, lets go."

The two of them walked out side by side, carrying their school bags wandering through the halls. Ayumi stopped dead in her tracks. She heard a very familiar voice. Who's voice was it? Ayumi walked a bit more then she saw the brown short locks of a girl who was slightly taller than Ayumi herself.

"Nakashima?"

The girl turned around and it was indeed Naomi Nakashima. She had a black eye though, and her pure white skin was no longer clear. It was covered in cuts, bruises, and a few pimples here and there. Her left knee had a bandage. It was clearly visible due to her black socks only going to her mid calf. Ayumi was completely stunned by her classmates appearance. Why was she this way?

"Nakashima... what happened?"

Naomi lowered her head and stared at her feet. She was shaking slightly. She wanted to slap Ayumi right across her face for taking the love of _her_ life, but that wouldn't help her heath. Perhaps her sanity it would help, but anything else? No.

"I fell."

Ayumi scoffed and crossed her arms, she knew it wasn't the truth. She couldn't really call Naomi a liar, because she knew she was dealing with depression and other problems. Everything was so topsy-turvy. So Yoshiki was a player, Mayu was trying to be edgy, and Naomi was indeed in a dark depression. Ayumi feared to see how Morishige was like. It seemed like no one really talked much about him, or even knew of him.

Naomi awkwardly stood there as Ayumi continued to ponder and go through everything in her mind. Deciding she had enough, Naomi walked off, slightly limping and gasping once in awhile from the pain. Ayumi watched her hobble off, and she then turned her gaze towards Mayu who was watching Naomi as well.

Mayu gasped as she clutched her left arm and breathed heavily. "I- I haven't seen Nakashima in awhile. She.. she looks awful. All I knew was that she was depressed. I did not expect anything like that.."

Ayumi saw the discomfort her friend had, and she gave her a friendly gesture. She opened up her arms wide and motioned Mayu to hug her, and she did so.

S/N: This is going to be a very long story. Also, the reasons why I have made the characters OOC, was because that's how they turned out because of the wish, plus I wanted to make Ayumi a bit more cruel, because I feel like she would be selfish when it would come to relationships. She is not very selfish in the manga, she is kind of rude and annoying though, but I'll make sure to have lots of character development so they don't stay annoying. I hope you all are enjoying this so far and please give me your feedback so I can improve on this.


End file.
